regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 4
Plot Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang and Zelok's Gang are forced to work together at Zack's house while it was invaded by a group of familiar hostile robots from the past and got more dangerous than before. They even encountered a dangerous and powerful robotic mascot, Nightmare. Transcript *(Subtitle: 5 days until the party...) *(The episode starts at Zack's house where Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, and Zelok's Gang are with Zack, Sandra, Juliet, William, Mike, Buster, and Lilly) *'Zack': Thank you all for coming to my house, recently, my house has been invaded by familiar presences of those monsters. *'Sandra': Its true, one of them raped me last night, I was embarrassed. (Blushes) *'Nate': Why would they have interest in raping an adult, hell, why would they rape anyone? Oh, that's why. *'Zelok': Gross, anyways, once we find the monsters, we shall destroy all of the crea- *'Gothun': Hate to be an interuptive buttface but, this some kind of a robotic mascot like ugly chick thing is right by the door. (Points at Nightmare Chica by the door) *'Argan': What!? I thought we extincted all of the Cybertronic Empire this time after we planted another bomb by blowing all of them up when we werein transformer forms. *'Zim': There must've survive. We can't let the Cybertronic Empire rise again. *'Wesod': Allow me to take care of this. (Holds his laser Mt un, firing laser beams at Nightmare Chica until Nightmare Chica retreats) Ha! That chick is no match for us. I made that thing so scared. But one question, when did those Robots got turned into some kind of ugly undead torned abandon human machines!? *'Black': Must've been injured from the bomb, I guess that makes some of there parts of their new form removed. *'Zack': I didn't know they looked familiar. (Hugs his Freddy Fazbear plush toy) *'Green': I believe that Freddy Fazbear is a d**k! *'Nate': Green, have you ever seen a d**k before? *'Green': (Gets angry) DON'T CALL ME A D**K OR ELSE I WOULD BITE YOUR D**K!! *'Black': Nate its not his fault, usually he can be pissed off most of the time. *'Wesod': Guys, theres a robo..robo...robo.masco- robotic masc- ...ROBOTIC MASCOT!! (Points at Nightmare Golden Freddy) *(Everybody is screaming) *'Zelok': (Panicing and used a metal plunger to hit Nightmare Golden Freddy several times) That robot will be long gone this time. *'Argan': We shall have our rwvenge on thos e robotic mascots! *'Zelok': I shall be able to make ourselves some snacks while the rest of you shall be in charge of the room. *'Argan': I shall come with you too. *'Trakol': And so am I. *(Zelok, Argan and Trakol were carefully walking to the path of the kitchen, until they noticed Plushtrap) *'Trakol' By the Glades, Springtrap looks so ugly than he used to be in motar form! (Jumps on Plushtrap, attacking him) *(Plushtrap attacks Trakol, making him back away) *'Trakol': Since when did Springtrap got so small anyway!? *'Argan': Who the glade cares! Lets just get the snacks before the hostile robotic mascots try to extinct us all. *(They continued to get to the kitchen as they brought some snacks like pizza, sandwiches, and carrots as they gt backinto Zack's room) *'Zelok': We are back. *'Zack': Cool, I become hungry now. *'Zelok': We even had to fight Sprinngtrap who became so small. *'Trakol': And Springtrap is gonna pay for seeking vengeance on me! *'Wesod': Springtrap will also pay for attacking my face when we were in the horror attraction. *'Sandra': Well I hope that plush version of Springtrap doesn't rape me like Foxy did. *'Zack': (Hugs Sandra) Mom, don't worry, I will protect you. *'Red': (Becomes a clone of Optimus Prime again) Well, now that I became like Optimus prime again, we shall start a war agaist the robotic mascots, and prevent the Cybertronic Empire returning again. *'Zelok': Yeah, we shall start a war against the robotic mascots! *(Subtitle: 6:00 AM) *'Zack': Meh, we still have to take them out. *(Subtitle: 4 days until the party...) *'Nate': Sorry to ask you again, but did it hurt? They couldn't have got you pregnant because they don't have... you know what. (Blushes) *'Sandra': (Blushes, but sighs) At least I didn't have to get a baby, but if I did, the baby might be in a sexual assault breakdown, because I can't stand any sexy perverted perverts. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': We will still hae a war against the robotic mascots. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': We know. *'Darksteel': Ha! I bet a robotic mascot wouldn't dare to attack us! *'Knockout': And I bet that the robotic mascots are too ugly, get it? Too ugly because they looked like zombies? (Laughs) *'Grimlock (RID2015)': While Green and I would search for any robotic mascots somewhere, the rest of ya would stay here. *(Green form and Grimlock RID2015 left the room) *'Nate': I wonder how fast they're gonna come back. Oh. Here they are. *'Grimlock (RID2015)': Dang, these robotic mascots were usually more hostile than they used to be! *'Green (Grimlock)': And I believe that these robtic mascots are gay because one of them is biting my tail! (Shows that Nightmare Bonnie is biting his tail) *'Nate': No, they're straight. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Well get this d**k off of me! I WANT THIS D**KASS BONNIE OFF OF MY TAIL NOW!! *'Zack': (Borrows a Empire laser riffle and fires laser beams by shooting at Nightmare Bonnie, as he runs away) *'Sonic': Let's agree to just stay in this room. *'Green (Grimlock form)': I hated robotic mascots! They had to be a bunch of d**ks! *'Nate': You'd expect them to be d**ks, Green. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Because they had to be d**ks! *'Knockout': (Looks at Nightmare Freddy) Well well, looks like we also have to fight this robotic mascot! *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': We could make some homemade crap and force Freddy to eat the crap! *'Sonic': First, that's disgusting, and second, he'll just spit it out. *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': Well at least I made some homemade pizza instead. (Ejects the pizza out of his ejectmdoor) I am also have the ablity to be a cooking music radio that is progammed to make some foo- (Gets attacked by Nightmare Chica) Get off of me! Don't eat the pizza I just made! And stop attacking me you stupid chick thing! (Kicks Nightmare Hica in the stomach) That goose or what whatever that kind of chick thing is almost took a bite of the pizza! *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': And at leas we didn' have to worry about Freddy anymore! (Kicks Nightmare Freddy and noticed Nightmare Mangle) Its the fox thing with two heads again, and he's after us! *'Nate': (gets attacked by Nightmare Foxy) Oh f**king hell-fire! Zack! Protect Sandra! *'Zack': I shall be able to protect her. (Protects Sandra) Don't worry mom, I shall protect you from that creepy fox. *'Sandra': Good work my boy. *'Zack': (Looks at Nightmare Foxy) And I'll protect Nate too. (Slaps Nightmare Foxy in the face) *'Nate': (surprised) W-What? I thought Foxy was a lot more aggressive than the others. *'Zack': Yeah, until I slapped him in his face. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': (Attacks and punches Nightmare Foxy) Die you foolish fox monster! (Keeps on fighting Nightmare Foxy until something shoved him as Nightmare Foxy runs away) Who did that!? (Looks at a withered and nightmare Cybertronic Rabbid named Salvage as he screeches like Scorponok) Aw no, it can't be! *'Salvage': (Transformed his hands into laser guns and aimed them at Zelok form) *'Nate': (block the laser shots) Are you okay, guys? *'Zack': I'm alive, at least i was only 10 years old. *'Sandra': I am glad that you manage to save Nate's life. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': And at least I am lucky for now that you own me a avor for rescuing me back like I rescue you. *(Salvage growls and ranned off) *'Shockwave (TFP)': I would assume that the Cybertronic rabbid is trying to have some reinforcements. *(Nightmare Marionette and Nightmare Balloon Boy are approaching) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': And I believe these two (Points at Nightmare Marionette and Nightmare Balloon Boy) could be the reinforcements. Everyone, prepare to fire at will! *'Everyone': (Bring out their laser guns, and Nate's gang just brought out their natural weapons) *'Nate': I think they're almost dead! *(Nightmare Balloon attempts to kill the gang) *(Subtitle: 06:00 AM) *'Zack': Phew, dang. I even thought we were toasted. *(Subtite: 3 Days until the party...) *(Sandra is showing to be holding Nate, while Nate is blushing) *'Sandra': (Blushes too, but chuclekl) Its okay to blush, I am sure that you shall feel the true love, like me. *'Zack': Even though, my father died a long time ago, but i guess i am ready to have a new father soon. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Lets just focus our attention to continue to have a war against the robotic mascots. *'Nate': (thoughts) A new father!? (Real life) We already have someone moving around. *'Sonic': Who? *'Argan (Predaking form)': (Looks at Sonic) I believe Nate is talking about you. But lets keep on focusing of a war against the roboic mascots. *''Trakol': (Noticed Nightmare Springtrap by the closet) Oh my glade, Springtrap seem to be now really ugly than what he used to be as a plush toy. (Jumps on and attacks Nightmare Springtrap, biting and chewing some servos and parts out of him) *'Wesod': And have some of this! (Kicks Nightmare Springtrap's face, several times) *'Nate': Guys, calm down. *'Trakol and Wesod': (Stopped attacking Nightmare Springtrap since Nightmare Springtrap was broken while twitching and shorting out) Fine. *'Nate': Why are we here anyways, Zack? You said they were attacking you, but why? *'Zack': I am not even sure. *'Black (Drift form): I guess that these robots planned for revenge by preparing to destroy everything that we like. *'''Nightmare: (Offscene, but roars) *'Nate': WHAT THE F**K IS THAT!? *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Possible robotic mascot! *'Sonic': Where the hell is it!? *'Yoshi': Probably at the kitchen somewhere! *'Sonic': Then someone has to get to the kitchen! *(Everyone is looking at Sonic) *'Sonic': Goddammit! *(Sonic used a flashlight and shines it through the kitchen) *'Sonic': (Shines the flashlight at the footprints) They don't seem to be the foot tracks of Freddy or Golden Freddy, but how the hell is this really a trail of robotic mascot tracks!? *(Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare appeared behind Sonic as they screeched at him) *'Sonic': (Shines the flashlight at both of them) Holy crap! *(Sonic runs back to the room) *'Sonic': Guys, your not going to believe this, I found Fredbear with another bear that is black! (Sees noone paying attention to him as everyone is too busy beating up Nightmare Balloon Boy) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Sorry for not hearing ya, so um, what did you say again? *'Sonic': Someone attacked me. Can I join? *'Argan (Predaking form)': Of course you can. *'Nate': Use this. (Gives him a baseball bat) *'Sonic': Ha, I can kill this! (Holds the baseall bat and hits Nightmare Balloon Boy several times until Nightmare Balloon Boy was broken) *'Tails': That was nice. *(Munches and Tusk approached as they screeched like scorponok) *'Argan (Predaking form)': I guess Salvage isn't the only one! *'Salvage, Munche and Tusk': (Bring out some laser turrents out of themselves and released some laser beams) *'Nate': (Blocked the laser shots again) Here we go again. *'Sonic': Dude, that must hurt. Take a break for now. *(Subtitle: 06:00 AM) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)':Looks like its another night to go. *(Subtitle: 2 Days until the party...) *'Nate': Wow, my arm really hurts. *'Sandra': Aw, i'll make it better. (Gives Nate an ice pack on his arm) *'Zim': You keep him there, we'll take care of the animatronics. *'Nate': Thanks. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Here is the plan, all of us besides Sandra and Nate would have to be preapred to fight and kill all of the robotic mascots! *'Trakol': I shall be prepared to devour and eat the robotic mascots' servos. *'Sonic': Well that escalated quickly. *(Everyone splitted up hold theiir Laser/Natural weapons and sneak fully hide from the robotic mascots to be prepared to kill the robotic mascots) *'Sonic': (Offscreen) I got one of them! And it's Freddy who I killed. *(Zelok [Shockwave form killed Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Marionette, Nightmare Chica, and Plushtrap) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': I already got the other 4. *(Everyone seen to got all of the robotic mascots killed) *'Zim': Great work, sice we manage to kill all of the other robotic mascots. *'Gumball': We are eventually missing the other 4 robotic mascots. *'Sonic': Four? (gasps) Wait, the bedroom! *'Tails': They probably are in there! *(They checked the bathroom, only to find some blood) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Where the filthy filth did all of this filthy human blood come from!? *'Argan (Predaking form)': Perhaps these other 4 might've ate a dead or alive random human. *(Nate is heard screaming offscreen) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': They're in trouble! *(The gang raced to the room and see that Sandra is freaking out as her clothes were ripped) *'Sandra': Why us!? (Crying and screaming) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Calm yourself together, where the filth is Nate, and where did he go? *'Sonic': They attacked Nate! There's a hole behind her! *'Trakol': Well that hole is small, but fit enough for me to go through there. (Goes through the hole to see that Salvage, Mucnhes and Tusk are capturing Nate) Oh no ya'l don't! (Bites and eats the servos from Salvage, Munches, and Tusk until they died) Ok Nate, the 3 of those cursed Cybertronian robotic like mascots are dead nkw. *(Subtitle: 06:00 AM) *'Nate': Well thank God for that. *(Subtitle: 1 Day until the party...) *'Nate': Well, I don't hurt anymore. *'Sonic': I think the last Robotic mascot is probably that stupid blackass bear. *'Shadow': You mean Fredbear? *'Sonic': Actually, there was another blackbear that looked like Fredbear, but is black and had a purple hat with a purple tie. *'Nate': Who's that? *'Sonic': I don't fricking know! But here is a picture in case your lost to imagine it! (Shows the gang a picture of Nightmare) *'Nate': Uh...look behind you! *(Sonic looks behind to see Nightmare) *'Sonic': Aw hell, that blackass bear looked like he came from the dead! *(Nightmare looks around, deciding who to attack) *'Trakol': (Jumps on Nightmare and starts biting off and spitting out Nightmare's parts and wires) Die you nightmarish robotic mascot! *(Nightmare pushes Trakol off of him, grabbing Zim by the throat, and choking him) *'Gumball': I'll save you Zim! (Gets on Nightmare's back and bites Nightmare on the forehead) *'Nate': Oh, f**king sausage cake bastard robot! *'Nightmare': (Moans as he lets go of Zim ad shoved Gumball, especially looks at Nate while roaring) *(Nate is heard hyperventilating, as Nightmare steps toward him and Nate steps back, fornately, Nightmare suddenly slips on a puddle of oil as Nate gets to have some time o attack Nightmare) *'Orbot': Thats right Nate, show Nightmare who's boss! *'Cubot': You heard him, show your courage to attack that robotic mascot! (Points at Nightmare) *'Nightmare': (Gets attacked by Nate while roaring) *(Nate stabs Nightmare in the servos, killing him) *'Zim': Finally, that robotic mascot is dead! *'Nate': Check for reviving technology, because the Empire has a fetish for putting in reviving technology. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Well excuse us Nate! *'Trakol': He has a point. *(They checked and found out there was no reviving technology) *'Trakol': That was close. *'Tails': So, we can go home now, I guess. *'Zelok': Probably on the next Earth week, we can be abe to steal the Park's heart. *'Sonic': Whatever, right now I am tired. *(Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, and Zelok's Gang leaved the room) *'Sonic': Oh, wait, Zelok. *'Zelok': Yeah? *'Sonic': Does next uh....Thursday work for you? *'Zelok': Sure. See you there. *'Sonic': Right. (Leaves) *'Zack': I guess we got rid of those monsters. (Falls asleep) *'Sanda': (Patted Zack and went to sleep) *(End of this episode) Trivia *Like the other episodes, this is the same TV-14-V episode that serves as the fnal part of the FFPOD episodes. *A nightmare Cybertronic Rabbid named "Salvage", a nightmare Cybertronic koopa named "Munches" and a nightmare Cybertronic piggie named "Tusk" were like fanon robotic mascots since the other robotic mascots had survived the extinction since The Return of the Cybertronic Empire. *This episode is based on Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of the Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials